maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
MADvent Calendar
Premise of Segment The MADvent Calendar is a series of funny and ridiculous pop culture events that happened recently. This becomes the new cold opening for the show in MAD Season 3 and it possibly replaced the previous cold opening, MAD News. The segment begins with the announcer saying a random excuse for missing events that happened the past week. Then he says two real events resulting or causing into two fake events and the last event is about a person or thing have a bad experience that leads into the Opening Scene. It also has the days of the week and time. List of Segment Appearances 'Season 3' *(Episode 53) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been stuck on an alien planet for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Friday, 10:30 PM: People who went to see the opening night of ''the Avengers'' (2012 film) finally go home after making sure there were no more scenes after the credits. **Tuesday, 4:00 PM: The woman accused of overtanning (Patricia Krentcil) turns out to be the robot from Hugo. **Saturday, 2:15 AM: Will Smith has a fever dream that looks something like this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 54) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been living in an undersea cave for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Monday, 11:30 AM: Britney Spears and Demi Lovato become ''X Factor'' judges, replacing Paula Abdul and Nicole Scherzinger who become X-Men. **Saturday, 7:15 PM: In support of Jordin Sparks' anti texting and driving campaign, Alfred E. Neuman does a cover of "Texty & I Know It". **Tuesday, 3:10 PM: The man in Edvard Munch's "the Scream" screams even louder after seeing this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 55) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been lost in the desert for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Saturday, 3:00 PM: Mark Zuckerberg gets married... to his hoodie jacket. **Sunday, 6:45 PM: Scientists warn that you could go blind watching the solar eclipse, and by that, they mean the movie (the Twilight Saga: Eclipse). **Sunday, 11:00 PM: MTV Movie Awards give their top prize to a film that looks nothing like this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 56) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been in bed with the flu for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Friday, 11:00 AM: Star Wars turns 35 years old or 912 in Wookie years. **Wednesday, 2:30 PM: The trailer for the movie, the Great Gatsby, premieres with a typo, making it "the Great Goatsby." **Sunday, 9:00 AM: Dads everywhere open Father's Day gifts that are just as cheap as this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 57) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been in a staring contest for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Wednesday, 10:30 AM: Pixar's new movie, Brave, marks their first movie with a female star, but the summer's 59th movie with an archer in it. **Tuesday, 6:00 PM: When New York's mayor bans soda cups over 16 ounces (oz), the movie theaters switched to the metric system. **Monday, 8:45 PM: Justin Bieber smacks his head into the glass trying to catch this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 58) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been stuck in suspended animation for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Wednesday, 5:00 PM: Ke$ha gets a lip tattooed that looks painful, yet still not as painful as listening to Ke$ha. **Thursday, 1:30 PM: The Women's Tennis Association tries to ban grunting from tennis... while everyone else tries to ban tennis by grunting. **Monday, 8:45 PM: The Supreme Court votes down everything that looks like this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 59) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've had your head in a book for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Monday, 6:30 PM: Alec Baldwin announces he is no longer bitter, then quickly yells, "I SAID ON JITTER!" **Sunday, 11:00 AM: J. K. Rowling releases the cover for a first non-Harry Potter book called "Larry Totter and the Case of the Recycled Magic." **Tuesday, 4:15 AM: Tom Cruise turns 50 and is serenaded with this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 60) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've had water stuck in your ear for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Friday, 10:00 AM: The movie, ''Ice Age'', opens to huge crowds, who actually show up just to get out of the summer heat. **Tuesday, 8:00 AM: Disney redesigns the seven dwarves as something they call 7D, but the rest of the world calls it Adventure Time. **Saturday, 3:00 PM: Katy Perry says she's forming her own record label to produce more things that sound like this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 61) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've had your head in a freezer for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Tuesday, 1:30 PM: Snoop Dogg announces he'll change his name to Snoop Lion, then Snoop Cougar, then Snoop OS X. **Thursday, 4:00 PM: Oprah Winfrey reveals her natural hair. **Monday, 8:45 PM: With the Olympics over, all we have to obsess about is this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 62) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've had your head in the stars for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Monday, 1:30 AM: NASA's Rover Curiosity lands on Mars, accidentally killing a Martian cat. **Tuesday, 3:00 PM: Natalie Portman gets married, wearing her mother's original dress. **Friday, 7:00 PM: Sesame Street announces they want their show to look more like this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 63) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been hitting "snooze" for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Wednesday, 2:30 PM: A boy with a toy piece in his nose is overshadowed by his sister with a gaming system in her ear. **Friday, 10:00 AM: Smokey the Bear turns 68, but the party is ruined by a birthday cake fire! **Tuesday, 5:00 PM: Miley Cyrus tells barber, "I want my hair to look just like this (MAD Opening Scene)." *(Episode 64) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been watching the leaves change for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Monday, 10:00 AM: Cartoon Network celebrates its 20th Anniversary, but is still not old enough to stay up past 9:00 PM. **Saturday, 3:30 PM: Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively get married, but avoiding changing rings for fear of reminding any one of the last ring debacle. **Tuesday, 6:00 PM: Morgan Freeman says reports of his death are a hoax, unless, of course, the afterlife looks like this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 65) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been chopping onions for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Friday, 11:00 AM: The Jonas Brothers reunite for a show at Radio City Music Hall, not realizing it's the Christmas Spectacular. **Monday, 8:30 PM: Mariah Carey agrees to join Randy Jackson as a judge on American Idol until finding out he is one of Nicki Minaj's alter-egos. **Wednesday, 2:00 AM: NASA's Rover Curiosity says that pictures of Mars' surface would look something like this (MAD Opening Scene). *(Episode 66) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been carving pumpkins for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **Friday, 2:00 PM: Chelsea Handler is attacked by a sea lion, only to ashore just in time to be attacked by a land lion! **Wednesday, 10:00 AM: Marvel announces Captain America will become president, and DC Comics now worries about the debate. **Saturday, 10:00 PM: Carly Rae Jepsen admits she can't get this tune (MAD Opening Scene) out of her head. *(Episode 67) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been ________ for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: ** ** ** *(Episode 68) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been ________ for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: ** ** ** Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman's title "Texty & I Know It" (from Episode 54) is a reference to LMFAO's song "Sexy & I Know It." *In Episode 57, the archers besides Brave's Princess Merida after the announcer announces that Brave is summer's 59th movie with an archer in it are: **Hawkeye (''the Avengers'' (2012 film)) **Green Arrow **Katniss Everdeen (the Hunger Games) **Man *In Episode 53, The news about the Avengers movie (from the top) is a reference to how every movie about the Avengers separately (Thor, Iron Man, Hulk and Captain America) all show short scenes as sneak peeks for the Avengers movie. *The Hulk's animation looks similar to the one from [[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']]. *In Episode 64, the MADvent Calendar announces that Cartoon Network turns 20, but is too young to stay up past 9:00 PM. This is a reference to [adult swim], the cable network that airs at 9:00 PM until 6:00 AM (8:00 PM until 5:00 AM Central time), that airs shows ranging from higher TV-PG to lower TV-MA. **However, swim wasn't always one of Cartoon Network's programming blocks; it was introduced on September 2, 2001 as a programming block before the channel itself was launched on March 25, 2005 as a cable network. Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Transcripts